


Like mother like son.

by Karls_idols



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad English, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Temper Tantrums, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Fluffy things about ioriku and their son :0There's one smutty bit tooooooo





	Like mother like son.

"Do you need your inhaler?!" Iori shouted, trying to chase their little trickster around in order to get him into the bath.

"I-I'm fine..." Riku panted. "It's up to you now!" He exclaimed. 

A little shriek emitted from the black haired, bright red eyed, naked little munchkin that was hiding behind the sofa.

With one final sigh, Iori lunged at the child and swooped him up into his arms, and carried him to the lovely soapy bath that awaited him.

He shrieked and cried as he thrashed about. Bath time was not his favourite time of the day. It made him upset.

"Codin..." Iori sternly said, face and clothes dripping with water. "If you be good in the bath mama and I will get you some ice-cream okay?"

No going back on his word. The compromise was made, and Codin sat in the bath, playing nicely with his toys.

It was at times like these, Iori thought back to the day he was born, two years prior, and he wasn't sure if Codin or Riku was going to make it.

After all, Riku had a massive asthma attack and emergency c-section, while Codin's arms and legs were broken, and he wasn't breathing.

However, Iori was glad he still had his stars in his life, and was also glad that once Codin turned two he put him in dance class.

That's right. Codin, aged two and a half went to dance class instead of kindergarten, and performed at competitions. He was such a great performer! 

Although...his asthma (even if it was not as bad as Riku's), limited what he could do when it came to performing.

Even so, Iori and Riku kept him there because of his adorable little costumes and dances that he was given.

After bath time was over, Iori dried Codin and carefully dressed him, so as not to trigger his short temper in case he accidentally moved to fast.

Riku entered the bathroom and gave Codin a quick cuddle. "Were you good in the bath for dada?" He asked, pulling Codin up and letting him sit on his hip.

"I'll go get you some ice-cream, okay?" Iori said, ruffling Codin's wet hair and heading downstairs, Riku following behind him.

Iori prepared some special dairy-free ice-cream because Codin was lactose intolerant.

It was also Riku's preferred choice of ice-cream too, and Iori often decorated the ice-cream to look like bunnies for both of them.

After eating ice-cream and watching cartoons on the tv, Codin always fell asleep, and was carried every single time by Iori to bed, while Riku tucked him in tight under the covers.

Later that night, Iori and Riku were getting frisky, After not having done any kind of sexual act in well over two weeks.

Iori sucked on Riku's neck, leaving hickeys and bruises wherever he could, but being gentle enough to not set off Riku's asthma.

Since they were both so desperate, Iori wasted no time in pressing his fingers inside, working Riku open and rolling on a condom, before pushing in all the way.

Riku whined desperately and moaned when Iori began to move, wrapping his legs gently around him.

Iori furrowed his brow and bit his lip as he pounded into Riku gently, taking the time to kiss and nuzzle him when he could.

The door creaked open and they both stopped, Iori quickly pulling out of Riku and looking at the door.

"I had a bad dweam..." Codin sobbed at the doorway. Riku quickly leaped out of bed and shrugged a dressing gown on.

"I-I see! How about we get you some warm milk, okay Honey?" Riku babbled, moving around chaotically with a bright red face, before picking Codin up and placing him on his hip.

The next morning, After "finishing off" what they started last night, Iori cooked breakfast and got ready to take Codin to daycare with his nearly 2 year old cousins Hikaru and Roe, Tenn and Gaku's children.

Iori often dropped the three of them off since they were all pretty close cousins, and he always picked them up too.

"Thanks for this, Izumi," Gaku said, then continuing on to say "Me and Tenn will babysit one day so you and Riku can go out for drinks, okay?"

"Ahaha, I appreciate the offer." Iori chuckled, buckling the kids into the back seats.

He straightened his tie and shut the door, then got into the drivers seat of the car and drove off, smiling at the trio in the back waving goodbye.

After arriving at the daycare, Hikaru and Roe went ahead in after saying goodbye to Iori. 

Codin gave Iori a hug and a slobbery kiss on the lips before going into the daycare, leaving Iori grinning like an idiot. All his brain was doing was "KAWAII HITTO DE NAAAAAAAAA!!!!" While alert signals whisped around his head.

Iori left Codin with that, And travelled to work. The day passed fast, and after dropping Gaku and Tenn's children off, Iori picked Riku up and they decided to all go out for the afternoon.

Iori and Riku sat snuggled close on a bench while Codin played with other children in the park.

"He's so much like you..." Iori mumbled kissing Riku on the cheek. 

"Mm...but he looks like you" Riku responded, snuggling closer up to him.

"Papa! I wan uu to pway sings!" Codin yelled, running over to Iori with his arms outstretched to be picked up.

Melting, Iori agreed, and swung gently back and forth on the big boy swings (As Codin called it), with him sat comfortably in his lap.

Before they knew it, their time was up, but Iori still had something planned. He drove them to a lovely little restaurant.

It had similar decor to his family's café, that Mitsuki had recently taken over, leading to Codin having a meltdown outside the shop because he wouldn't see he Uncle Nagi or Auntie Mitsuki, or 7 year old cousin Skye and 5 year old cousin Romi who he very much adored.

After having a meltdown, Codin was carried into the restaurant by Riku, who was gently rocking him from side to side, a hand under his butt and another on his back.

They were situated a table in the corner (under Iori's request.) Codin happily went with his omurice from the kids menu. Riku also went with omurice but from the adults menu, and Iori went with ramen. 

Codin had water, Riku had wine, and Iori had a fizzy drink, since he was driving back.

Codin, after finishing first, started to get antsy and started to whine. Being aged two, This was natural, and Riku ended up with him sat in his lap, head snuggled into Riku's man boobs (That aren't even boobs more are muscles I just don't know the technical word.)

Codin had a thing about Riku's chest. Riku had been one of those rare cases where he could feed Codin through his nipples, and oh boy, didn't Codin love it.

Whenever he was around his "Auntie" Tsumugi, He was always flopping about and resting his head on her boobs.

It was definite that he was going to be a straight boy, with such a huge love for boobs. But he only liked small boobs like Tsumugi's, not big boobs, he always got uncomfortable.

Anyway, After the meal, Iori drove them both home, and quickly got the exhausted Codin tucked snugly into bed. 

It was only at two in the morning when Iori was awoke to a light tapping on his shoulder, and a vile smell.

He cracked his eyes open a smidge, and heard the words no parent ever wants to hear early in the morning. "Papa I sicky."

With a sigh, Iori heaved himself up and helped Codin into the bathroom. When he turned the light on, he saw the vomit had dripped all along the hallway and into the bathroom, no doubt along to his room and within his room too.

Iori placed Codin in the bath and quickly shook Riku awake, explaining the situation and snapping the light in, seeing, indeed, little droplets in the luscious white carpet.

Riku only laughed and cleaned the mess up, putting carpet powder over the wet spots after wiping them away as best he could, and vacuumed, leaving no trace of anything sicky at all. 

They both wondered what could've caused this, and then realised that Codin had ice-cream before bed. He was very lactose intolerant. Iori felt so bad, he'd completely forgot.

In exchange, he slept in Codins bed for the rest of the night while Codin slept with Riku.

The next day, Codin didn't go to playschool, just in case he did have a tummy bug.

Riku also began to start accepting modelling jobs again, and took Codin to one, so he could see how it all works (And because it was illegal to leave him home alone).

When they came back, they both created a yummy meal for Iori. It consisted of lots of usamimi friends munchies and a balanced meal after the hefty amount of calories they consumed the previous night.

While waiting for dinner to cook, Codin and Riku snuggled up on the velvety soft sofa, watching all of Codin's favourite cartoons.

When Iori returned, he was greeted by a kiss from Riku, and a kiss and a cuddle from Codin, who was very happy to see him return safely. 

Iori played Codin's favourite game with him for awhile, which was Iori, laying on his back, holding Codin's hands with his, and balancing his tiny feet on his knees.

Codin's favourite part of the game was when Iori dropped him, so he could whump into his chest and snuggle for awhile.

Codin also liked when Iori threw him up in the air and caught him, knowing his mama was watching fondly from the doorway, catching Iori's "Kawaii Hitto De Na's" and "Awww's" while taking family photos.

Another game Codin liked to play, was one where his right side was grabbed by Iori and his left by Riku and they would swing him, then throw him up, and one of them would catch him. It gave his little tiny heart and great thrill.

After Codin got bored of that, Iori played cars with him, making them zoom across the room and hit the wall with a smack.

Codin toddle-ran over to collect them, and zoom them back to Iori, then toddle back over and sit in his lap, then speed them away again.

Shortly after Codin's third birthday, He was told he was going to be a big brother! He was ecstatic, constantly asking when he'll be getting a baby brother or sister.

"Mama!" 

"Hm? What is it?"

"When baby?!"

"There's still awhile to wait, Codin" Riku chuckled, patting his head a few times and cuddling him.

"How are the babies in your tummy?" The weenie boy asked, putting his hand delicately on Riku's belly.

"Well...you'll learn about that when you're older, haha!" Riku nervously laughed.

"Did ooo eat i?" He asked, looking terrified all of a sudden and backing up.

"No!No! Mama would never do that, okay? I love you too much to eat you!" Riku panicked, picking up Codin and snuggling him.

When Riku was about five months into his pregnancy, tradgedy struck. 

All Codin did was stand up, and his tiny ankle snapped and broke. Riku spent thirteen hours in the hospital with him, while the doctors tried to figure out what the problem was.

Iori was working late, but rushed to the hospital the moment he was done. It was found that due to issues Codin had at birth, his bones were weak and would have to be medicated. If he wasn't lactose intolerant, he'd be encouraged more milk for calcium and bone strength. But he unfortunately had to take calcium pills.

When his baby sisters (yes, sisters) were born, He stepped up and helped Riku in every way when he came home from school, And even helped cook most of the dinner. 

As well as alllll of this, he also made Iori coffee every single morning. He was very smart!

At the end of the day, Iori and Riku put him to bed. He was tucked snugly and warmly under his spacerocket blanket, with the two acting out a children's storybook in many voices.

When Codin eventually fell asleep, Iori and Riku stood at the door, Riku leaning on Iori, with Iori's arm around him tightly.

"He really looks like you, Iori!" Riku whispered.

"No way, He looks like you." Iori stated.

"He has your black hair and face shape, Iori!"

They shared a kiss initiated by Iori.

"The babies are crying..."

"Yeah..."

"Sleep tight, Codin."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I love you" They said in unison.


End file.
